Not Quite There: Coming Back
by Tai Chick
Summary: Yes! I've finnaly gotten around to putting a sequal! MAGOR YAOI CONTENT!!! AKA GUYS KISSING GUYS! If you are a homophobic stay away!!! I will not be held responsible for your actions!!!


Coming Back 

Must I tell you *AGAIN* how I *DON'T* own Digimon!?!?!? Must I got thorough the trouble of giving a disclaimer?!?!?! Well I'm not going to this time!!! I OWN DIGIMON!!! IT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!!! ENJOY THE FIC! ::man with straight jacket and a Toei Animation rep slowly approach:: 

Both Jou and Taichi were sound asleep. I had demanded that Taichi tell me when the last time was that he had slept. He insisted that he didn't remember. Not a good sign. I laid him down away from Jou and the others as Gabumon and Agumon watched over. It was strange for me, but the thing that Taichi needed right now was love, so as he closed his eyes I stroked his hair gently until I was sure that he was sound asleep. 

"Yamato?" Agumon asked timidly as the tall boy stood up. 

"Yeah Agumon?" 

"What's wrong with Taichi, why is he like this?" 

I took a deep breath and motioned for the two Digimon to move away from Taichi, I didn't want to wake him up. I sat down on a rock and put my head in my hands. "Well...the only thing I can say is that Taichi's depressed. Meaning that he had forgotten how to be himself, he doesn't feel the need to live anymore. Something went off inside his brain that takes away all his hope." 

Agumon had a tear running down his face. "Why won't he just tell us what's wrong." 

"He may not even know what's wrong, that's why he needs help." I stood up again and turned so the Digimon couldn't see my face. They didn't need to know how much losing Taichi would kill me, how much it was killing me, because it was as if Taichi wasn't even there. The depression had taken away my dear friend and left an empty shell. No, no one needed to know what I was thinking, they would never know my true feelings, they would never know that I, Yamato Ishida, loved Taichi Yagami. 

"Why don't you go watch over Taichi." I stated at last, referring to Agumon. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere alone. If he wakes up come and get me. 

I felt Agumon's presence leave. Now there was only me and Gabumon. 

"Yamato, is something wrong? I mean other than the fact that Taichi's sick?" Gabumon asked me. 

"No." I stated bluntly. 

"But there was something...when you were putting Taichi to sleep...I felt...oh never mind." 

I spun around to face my Digimon. Panic ripped my chest. Had he sensed my love for Taichi? Or was he just messing around? "What did you feel?" I demanded, trying not to let my 'cool' mask slip. It was a struggle. 

"Never mind." 

"I asked you a question. Now answer me." 

Gabumon sighed. "I'm not sure what it was, but I do know that it was more than friendship. Maybe...I don't know...do you love Taichi?" 

I gasped, I couldn't help it. HE had hit the nail on the head and I had hardly given him one clue. I didn't know what else to do. "So...you guessed hu? Geeze I thought I kept it hidden so well." 

"You can't hide anything from me Yamato." 

I looked towards the sun that was getting higher and higher in the sky. I began to talk. I figured if he knew, I might as well give him the details. He listened well, like he really cared. It felt good to get it all off my chest. 

Once finished I took a deep breath. "So now You know." 

"Yeah, I do." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Taichi's POV 

I felt Yamato take me away from the rest of the group, I still wasn't entirely aware of anything. HE expected me to sleep. Yeah, that was a laugh. It was impossible to fall asleep these days. I lay down on the ground and closed my eyes. I felt so alone. It was then that I felt a hand on my head. someone was stroking my hair. My eyes flickered open for an instant. It was Yamato, he was trying to get me to fall asleep. Like he cared. And for the first time in longer than I could remember, I was looking forward to waking up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yamato's POV 

It was days later, and Taichi was still as lost as ever. No matter how I tried, he still held that distant look, like nothing here mattered, like he didn't care. 

I felt bad for Agumon, he was taking all this really hard, he felt that it was his fault somehow, no matter how much Gabumon and I insisted that it wasn't. 

It was still early morning, Sora had taken Taichi for a walk, trying her best to get him to talk. We all were trying. Gabumon and Agumon had left as soon as we had started a fire. The rest were asleep. 

I sat and thought about how much Taichi meant to me, I had been thinking about that a lot. I didn't know if we could bring him back. And I didn't know if I could live without him. 'Is it dangerous to get this close to someone?' I asked myself. Was I setting myself up for a major fall by letting Taichi enter my heart? "I should have seen it earlier!" I screamed throwing a rock into the fire. 

"Yamato?" as small voice asked from behind me. I turned to face my little brother. He looked scared and confused. I held out my arms and he entered them. 

"I miss Taichi." He said, voice muffled because his face was pressed against my shoulder. 

"I know Takeru, I miss him too." The small boy for a little while, until he wiggled out of my arms, he went back to where he had been laying down. Maybe trying to sleep some more, I don't know, but when I glanced down at my shoulder, it was wet. Little Takeru was crying silence tears. I didn't like that thought, so I turned back to the fire. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Taichi's POV 

Sora was walking with me. I didn't like that. I loved Sora like a sister but she was getting on my nerves. She talked to much, and she was always so happy. That made me mad. And she couldn't just talk, she always tried to get me to join in. I liked being with Yamato better. 

He rarely talked at all. He was just there, being with me. I liked that. Yamato made me happy. I didn't know why, but I have always enjoyed his company. I especially liked his music, maybe he would play for me later. Suddenly, I couldn't stand being alone in the woods with Sora, I turned around and headed back to camp, that's where Yamato was. I wanted to be there too. 

When we got back everyone was awake, some were eating, some had finished, some had yet to eat. Sora and I took our breakfast. As I ate I glanced at Yamato, he was deep in thought. My heart melted and my soul danced. My lips spread into a smile, but as quickly as it came it left and I went back to the way I was. I knew I could never have him. 

Yamato, Sora and the rest had missed the brief smile that had passed my lips. All of them...except Jou. His eyebrow raised in surprise as he locked eyes with me. I don't know why, but my cheeks heated up. Jou smirked, then got up and whispered something to Yamato. 'Oh god!' I thought. 'He's going to tell Yamato what happened!' I looked away from both of them, until I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Yamato. He motioned toward the woods, the path to the river. I got up and followed him. 

He walked in silence, head down, hands in pockets until we had reached the river. There he leaned against a tree and faced me. "So, Taichi, what's up?" 

I felt my throat tighten up, for some reason I couldn't speak. I wanted to talk, to Yamato I would talk, but couldn't. Why? 

Yamato took my silence as not wanting to talk. He spun around so he wouldn't have to look at me. "Damn it Taichi! What the heck is wrong with you?!" 

He was furious with me, I wanted to talk, to pour my heart out to the beautiful boy, but couldn't, and now he hated me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but something stopped them. It was Yamato, *he* was crying. I was so confused the tears disappeared. 

"I'm sorry." Yamato whispered. "I didn't mean to yell, but you don't know how much you mean to me, and seeing you like this, no know what to do...it...it just kills me. I want to take all your pain and make it my own so you don't have so suffer any longer." He turned to face me and I saw his tears. "Tell me...my little Taichi, what is wrong?" 

I shut my eyes and searched for an answer, and almost instantly it was there. "I'm lonely." I stated simply. "I don't know why I didn't see it before, I...need someone." 

Yamato looked at me, almost greedily. "Let me be that one Taichi." 

I looked back at him, he felt the same way I did?! "Yes Yamato, I need you, be with me." He walked, almost ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips up against mine. I pressed back... 

"Yamato" I whispered almost an hour later. 

"Hum?" He whispered, half asleep, ha lay next to me, using my shirt as a pillow. 

I rolled over and put my arm around his warm back. "Will you play your harmonica for me? please?" 

"Sure Taichi." He got up, put his own shirt back on and got out his instrument, and began to play. Just for me. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jou's POV 

I made my way into the woods, I wanted to know what was going on with those two. Was I spying? No, of course not. I thought about that one, okay so I was, big deal. I continued walking anyway. it didn't take me long to find them, they were talking I couldn't hear them, but I had a pretty good idea what was going on. I had seen it in Yamato's eyes for weeks and I saw it in Taichi's this morning. So I had told Yamato to take Taichi for a walk. He wasn't reluctant to do so. 

"Jou?" a voice asked from behind me. I almost screamed. "Don't *do* that!" I hissed. 

"Sorry." Sora whispered. she watched the scene going on in front of us. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

I felt two more people come. Koushirou and Mimi had followed us as well. We were all watching Yamato and Taichi. Yamato had ran up and started kissing Taichi, the other didn't seem reluctant. 

"Oh how cute!" Mimi cooed. 

"That's just...disturbing." Koushirou stated looking slightly pale. 

We watched for a while longer. Until shirts started flying. "Erm...we should get going..." I stated. "Where are the kids?" 

"We're right here." Kari said. 

"What's going on?" Takeru asked. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I answered grabbing their heads so they couldn't turn around to look. I marched everyone back to camp. 

"No fair! I wanna see!" Takeru protested. 

"Later." I said simply. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was quite a while before Taichi and Yamato walked back to camp. They both looked extremely happy. Especially Taichi. 

"All right everyone, pack up, we've been resting long enough. It's time to kick some digi-butt!" 

"I'm glad you're back Taichi." Agumon stated, hugging his partner. 

"Me too Agumon, me too." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Erm...about before...I don't really own Digimon, sorry. ::cries:: DON'T SUE ME!!! 


End file.
